Large-scale barrier systems which consist of several layers of geotechnical or geosynthetic materials each having varying liquid and gas permeability characteristics are well known. Such barrier systems are, typically, used to prevent or at least inhibit contamination of an underlying substrate and, consequently, of groundwater in the region of landfill and similar sites by toxic or dangerous waste products, which are either stored in the waste site or generated by the material dumped in the waste site.
In many instances geosynthetic clay liners (“GCL”) are used in conjunction with other materials of either non-synthetic or synthetic origin to form the barrier. Commonly, Bentonite is used in the clay liner while the other materials are of either non-synthetic or synthetic nature. Such synthetic barrier materials include flexible geomembranes of polyethylene or polypropylene or other plastics materials. The installation of a low permeability or quasi-impermeable geotechnical barrier commonly involves the laying of an under layer of relatively low permeability, such as a clay soil, or a geomembrane, on prepared substrate. (It is to be understood that the term “under”, when used in this specification in relation to a membrane or layer forming part of a barrier refers to the membrane or layer furthest from the landfill or potentially contaminating material and the term “upper” refers to the membrane or layer closest to the landfill or potentially contaminating material. Further, the term “layer” shall be given a wide interpretation to include a composite layer comprising a number of sub-layers or components, as well as a single layer of a homogeneous material.) This under layer is then covered with a material that facilitates drainage, such as stones or an aggregate or a geospacer of a synthetic material. Such a spacer comprising a cuspated membrane is disclosed in the applicant's pending South African Patent Application No. 2003/6398, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The drainage layer is characterized by having a high permeability. The drainage layer is then covered with a GCL which is, in turn, covered with an upper layer of relatively low permeability, which is typically also either a clay soil or a geomembrane.
To utilize this low permeability or quasi-impermeable barrier to its full potential the Bentonite or clay in the GCL needs to be hydrated. This enhances the impermeability of the impermeable barrier system and is particularly important where the GCL may be exposed to leachate or salts, as in the case where the barrier is used in a landfill site. Conventionally, hydration of the GCL is performed before the upper geomembrane or layer is positioned. Where a geomembrane is used, it must be secured in place after positioning. The under and upper geomembranes may be secured in a number of different ways, depending on the type of geomembrane utilized. The different securing methods will not be described in this specification. Laying the upper geomembrane or layer after the GCL has been hydrated may cause mechanical damage to the GCL. In addition, the Bentonite is often squeezed from the GCL due to loads exerted during the laying (and welding) of the upper geomembrane. For this reason, in many installations the GCL is not hydrated, resulting in a reduction in the reliability and performance of the GCL. Difficulties with hydration of the GCL are magnified where the GCL is located on a slope. In summary, in conventional geotechnical barriers using GCLs there is a problem of the hydration of the GCL. Further, performance of the barrier is improved if the GCL can be re-hydrated, either continually or at appropriate intervals.
Generally, the layers of low permeability, whether non-synthetic or synthetic, used in the geotechnical barriers described are at least partially permeable, particularly to substances such as volatile organic compounds. These compounds are particularly harmful and should, if possible, be prevented from contaminating the environment in which the waste site is situated. In barriers of the sort described above, volatile organic compounds, toxic liquids and other contaminants penetrating or permeating or diffusing through the upper membrane or layer of the barrier will collect in the space or passageway provided by the drainage layer. If not removed, they may then eventually permeate the under layer. Thus, this fluid passageway acts, to some extent, as a temporary reservoir for volatile gasses and toxic liquids. It would be an advantage to be able to remove these contaminants from the fluid passageway, either on a continual basis or at appropriate intervals.
In this specification, the word “passageway” shall be given a wide meaning and shall apply to any space providing a fluid flow path, irrespective of its shape. A passageway shall also include a region of high fluid permeability/transmissivity and shall include a drain.
Further, the geosynthetic membranes used in geotechnical barriers are required to be installed, as far as possible, without creases, folds or breaks. To achieve this, it is often necessary to cut and weld the membrane after laying. It would be an advantage to be able to treat the membrane so that it tends to conform to the shape of the associated substrate without requiring substantial cutting, welding and similar after-laying treatment.
Still further, geosynthetic membranes exposed to the sun during installation may be heated to a high temperature. In addition, decomposition of material in waste sites may generate high temperatures. Such high temperatures may shorten the life of the membrane or reduce its geotechnical performance. Accordingly, it would be a further advantage to be able to reduce or control the operating temperature of the membranes, either during installation or during use.